


Thanks

by ltskiki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Self-Harm, lars is trans, steven is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is a beautiful bundle of pure joy and a gift to the world (super short one shot I thought of while scrolling through tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I really love the idea of Steven dealing with a self harming friend and healing them, he's pretty young so I doubt he'd understand the gravity of the situation, but it's nonetheless appreciated

"Lars?"

His head snapped up abruptly, pulling his sleeve down with it.

"Steven! Didn't you read the sign; we're closed."

"I needed some donuts for lunch! And I gotta return Sadie's dress." He held up a hanger with a light blue dress hanging from it.

"I need lunch too, y'know! Come back in 20 minutes." Lars snapped, not moving from his spot.

"You don't look like you're having lunch." Steven crossed his arms playfully, gazing at the empty table that served as the only furniture in the break room.

"Okay, whatever. It's Sadie's day off, I'll give her the stupid dress when I go home." He reached for the garment, not noticing the red liquid that pooled below his elbow.

"Lars! You're bleeding!" Steven dropped the dress onto the ground, running towards the taller boy.

"I'm fine, Steven, I'll deal with it later." He jerked his arm away, scanning the room for something to focus on, other than the kid's face.

"No, I can fix it! Lemme try!" In one swift motion, the half gem had the arm locked in his hand, and he gently lifted up Lars' sleeve. He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Steven's reaction.

His eyes widened at the injuries. Lars' arm was covered in about 8 neat cuts, the deepest one still bleeding from under a hastily placed bandaid. 

"Lars..." Steven whispered, gazing up at the mohawk'ed teen's face. 

"What happened?" He suddenly tensed when Lars didn't answer.

"..Was it Lion? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't let him out on his own-"

"Stop it, Steven, it wasn't your dumb pet. I-" He looked away. "I did it."

He didn't understand. Why would someone want to do that? Looking closer at his exposed arm, he noticed darker skin under the cuts; more scars. 

"It's really none of your business." Lars muttered, still not meeting eyes. "I don't need to explain myself to a little kid."

He was more talking to himself at that point, which Steven understood. Standing on his tip-toes, he turned Lars' head so he could finally look at him. Without looking away, he licked his pointer finger, and jammed it onto an unmarked part of the teenager's arm.

Immediately torn away from Steven's gaze by the wet sensation, he cried out.

"What the heck?!"

He gave a groan of disgust, but it was replaced by utter silence as he felt a sudden warmth in his wrist, and a pale pink glow covered all of his wounds and scars, making up most of his forearm. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. And so were the marks.

After staring for a long moment at his newly unmarred arm, he looked back up at Steven, tears in his eyes. Steven smiled, wrapping his chubby arms around Lars. 

Choking for a few seconds before pushing him off, Lars scoffed, walking towards the main part of the store.

"So, what kind of donuts did you say you wanted?"

Neither of them said or heard it, but they both knew what it meant.

_Thank you_  

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes and it sucks but yee practice.


End file.
